This invention relates to self-contained Kiosk type units and particularly to remote banking or credit card installations.
In order to accommodate their customers and attract new customers, banking institutions have recently installed so called "Automatic Teller Units", generally at their office locations. These units have a certain degree of novelty and, of course, convenience. An automatic unit permits a customer to insert a plastic identification card and obtain a predetermined sum of money by operating the controls. Other banking functions are of course possible at these installations. One drawback to such installations, however, is their location which is generally in the bank building itself rather than areas of heavy commercial traffic which would be more suited to such units. It appears that these automatic units have not been located by themselves due to security, cost and space factors as well as design considerations.
An important aspect of these units is the requirement for security since sums of money are involved in the transactions. While it is desired to place the units in areas of heavy traffic, it is also necessary to provide a unit which is secure against tampering or theft. Furthermore, the computer units which are generally used are expensive and should be protected. The present invention proposes a self-contained Kiosk type unit which may dispense either cash, travelers checks or any other predetermined item of value upon activation of a computer unit by a credit card or similar device. The unit may be located in a heavily traveled area such as an airport, railroad station, etc., since it is entirely self-contained. The frame comprises a unitary formed metal box type affair which is self-supporting and secure from any intrusion. Suitable ventilation for the computer unit which is mounted in a recessed portion thereof and the other equipment is provided by ventilation apertures in a protruding lip of the frame extending over a steel pedestal. The normal flow of air moves past the computer units and outwardly through a fan opening in the roof of the unit. The recessed portion of the unit includes a computer control panel mounted on the vertical wall thereof, while the bottom portion of the recess is substantially parallel to the ground and comprises a counter for customers. The overhanging portion of the recess is used for suitable lighting which may be contained therein to illuminate the counter and controls as well as any advertising which may be desired.